umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Line
|operator = Rail Transit Network |tracks = * CE/CS: 2 * CN/CW: 1 |travel_orientation = right-hand side |line_symbol = |opened = 2014 |stations = 28 (planned) 21 (fully operational) |interchanges = * RTN: ** East Line ** West Line ** South Line ** Templer Line ** Random Line * Others: ** NERW Northeast Line ** RRC Orchid Express Line ** CNR Juusto Line ** CNR Metsa Line ** CTS network ** Jawado Line ** Polan Line ** Toto Rosanna Line}} The Outer Line is a railway loop line maintained by Rail Transit Network, surrounding the Region 55 and generally staddling the Chunk border. The line is a convenient form of transport to sightsee the chunk border pixel arts. First constructed in 2014, the line currently consists of a single track for most of its length, with extreme geometry in places and many rudimentary stops. This prompted its classification as a vanity line and fare-exemption status in late-2018. As of February 2019, the line is being upgraded to metro standards, with double tracking and station upgrades. Once this is completed fare will be instated and integrated with the rest of the RT network. Details *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 28 *Station code: CN (north), CE (east), CS (south), CW (west) *Interchanges: **RTN: East Line, West Line, South Line, Templer Line, Random Line **Others: NERW Northeast Line, RRC Orchid Express Line, Port Random Transit, Polan Line, Jawado Line, Canabai National Railways, Canabai Transit System, Toto Rosanna Line *Branch lines: none (any and all connecting lines are deemed independent) Stations Stations on this line are divided into the four sides of the chunk border and numbered clockwise. They are: History This line straddles the chunk border and forms a huge loop around the center of the server world. As of September 2018 this line was classified as a vanity line meaning it will not follow RTN build standards (has never been), and excluded from fare. The line is built by MTM, with a small section built by Molster. It has since been edited by RDPIsOnCrack several times. As of February 2019 the line is to be rebuilt to metro standards by kimilil, ParrotAntics and others. Due to extreme Port Random construction and editing of the chunk border, the PR section of the Outer Line was shut down for some time as flattened sections were replaced by a cobblestone elevated route carrying the railway. It travels both to the north of the city and on N. Canal Street. It is however still closed between Little Canada and Pajarojuares, and since 2019 Pajarojuarez Pyramid - Athyras Exchange section is closed down as well, due to refurbishment. The Outer and Random lines were redesigned when Morioh Central was constructed, such that they use the same tracks going Eastbound beyond Morioh, going to the Northeast Railway; as well as Westbound going from Northeast Railway to Morioh Central. This is again being rationalized in August 2018, with only a Random Line branch leading to Morioh Central and Outer Line resuming its chunk border straddling alignment. Plans were being discussed between kimilil and NerdieSanders to upgrade most of the west and north sections of the Outer Line to metro standards to take over the parallel PRT Metro South that is to be either decommissioned or reconstructed. However, the rural eastern section found itself being upgraded first by kimilil and ParrotAntics as of late-February 2019, to turn it into double track railway similar to Berliner Ringbahn or the Tokyo-based Yamanote Line. On 25 May 2019 the southern section upgrade was completed. With the upgrades, the previous fare-exempt status of the line will be revoked and stations should have sufficient provision for fare gates. Trivia *The line symbol prefix C refers to the previous proposed name of the line, the Chunk Line, as it straddles the Chunk border. *This line has the most stations of any RTN lines, being essentially four lines connected end to end. *Approaching the Doraemon-TARDIS Station from the north (clockwise) activates a note block circuit playing kimilil's rendition of the Doraemon Song (ドラえもんのうた) as used by JR East at Noborito Station at Nambu Line. Listen to midi rendition. **The Museum of Fujiko F. Fujio, creator of Doraemon, is nearby said station. Some other songs from their adapted works are used as station melodies in Noborito station and Shukugawara station. *Approaching the Doraemon-TARDIS Station from the south (counter-clockwise) activates a note block circuit playing ParrotAntics' rendition of intro sequence for music theme of the British TV show Doctor Who, composed by Ron Grainer and originally performed by Delia Derbyshire. **The circuit was made by ParrotAntics with the help of Minecraft Note Block Studio program. Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Railway lines